criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Francesco Quinn
|birthplace = Rome, Italy |family = Anthony Quinn Julie McCann Max Quinn Michela Quinn |yearsactive = 1985-2011 }} 'Francesco Quinn ' was an American actor perhaps best known for his portrayal of underground drug king Rhah in Oliver Stone's Academy Award-winning Platoon. Biography Following in the footsteps of his father, who had appeared in more than 200 pictures, Francesco Quinn has displayed both acting range and a specialization in moody, dangerous characters with an edge; some of the more recent examples being Dracula himself in the alt-historical thriller Vlad, and wandering warrior Thane Le Mal in the short film The Gnostic. Straight historical drama has been one of the younger Quinn’s strengths, playing roles such as that of Latino Captain Salamanca in Steven Spielberg’s mini-series Into the West (2005) and a lead role in Rough Riders (1997). One of Quinn’s earliest roles was as Marcus Vinicius in the 1985 mini-series Quo Vadis?. Francesco has appeared in 23 feature films including the New York Independent Film Festival winner Placebo Effect. He starred with his famous father in several films, including A Star For Two with Lauren Bacall. One of their most poignant performances together was in The Old Man and the Sea, playing Santiago as a young man opposite his father as the elder version. In 1986, a Vietnam war film called Platoon and directed by Oliver Stone became a smash hit and a winner of Best Picture at the Oscars. Francesco had a large role as Rhah, a raspy-voiced figure often in the shadows who takes heroin from dead Vietnamese and attempts to help the new recruits in their first big battle. Meanwhile, some of Francesco Quinn’s most extensive and effective work has been in television guest star roles in crime and thriller dramas. He was lead guest star in an episode of JAG (1995) that won the show a 29 share (the highest rating in its history). On The Fugitive, Quinn played Victor Gutierrez, a DEA agent with an edge, and he has played recurrent villain Syed Ali on the series 24. Other TV guest starring roles have occurred in Criminal Minds, ER, CSI: Miami, Navy NCIS, Alias, Crossing Jordan, In the Heat of the Night, Miami Vice, Red Shoe Diaries, The Handler, Soldier of Fortune, Good vs. Evil, Vengeance Unlimited, and The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. Francesco was a longtime fixture on daytime hottest soap, Young and the Restless and was nominated for an ALMA Award as Outstanding Actor in a Daytime Soap Opera for his work as Tomas Del Cerro, an aloof writer from New York. Quinn was one of the earlier working actors to branch out into contributing to video games with his role as a main character in Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999). On August 8, 2011, Francesco Quinn died suddenly of a heart-attack while walking near his home in Malibu, California. Criminal Minds Quinn portrayed Michael Russo, a mobster from Baltimore, in the Season One episode "Natural Born Killer". Filmography *Masterpiece Mystery (2011) - Gilberto Nieddu *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Dino (voice) *The Glades - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Eduardo Garcia *Justice for Natalee Holloway (2011) - Ricardo Flores *Il commissario Manara - 7 episodes (2011) - Fabrizio Raimondi *Zen - 3 episodes (2011) - Gilberto Nieddu *Corruption.Gov (2010) - Ron Garcia *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Rollers (2010) - Quinn *Four Single Fathers (2009) - Dom *Danny Fricke (2008) - Pablo Vicente *The Shield - 5 episodes (2008) - Guillermo Beltran *Endwar (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices (voice) *Broken Promise (2008) - Santos *A Gunfighter's Pledge (2008) - Sheriff *The Tonto Woman (2008) - Ruben Vega *The 2007 Academy Award Nominated Short Films: Live Action (2008) - Ruben Vega *Hell Ride (2008) - Machete *Tinseltown (2007) - Arturo *Afghan Knights (2007) - Amad *Muertas (2007) - Carlos *The Gnostic (2007) - Warrior *Cut Off (2006) - Agent Jones *Man vs. Monday (2006) - Juan Carlos *NCIS - 2 episodes (2004-2006) - Corporal Luis Romero/Gunnery Sergeant Freddy Alvarez *Park (2006) - Smoldering Park Worker *Criminal Minds - "Natural Born Killer" (2005) TV episode - Michael Russo *Into the West (2005) - Capitan de Salamanca *ER (2004) - Doctor Alfonso Ramirez *CSI: Miami (2004) - Fidel *The Handler (2003) - Detective Lopez *Vlad (2003) - Vlad Tepes *24 - 5 episodes (2003) - Syed Ali *Almost a Woman (2002) - Don Carlos *JAG - 6 episodes (1997-2002) - Kabir Atef/Bedouin Leader/Mustapha Ben Kessar *Crossing Jordan (2002) - The Lead Cuban *Alias (2002) - Minos Sakkoulas *Reflections (2001) - Him *The Fugitive (2001) - Victor *The Young and the Restless - 90 episodes (1999-2001) - Tomas Del Cerro *The Translator (2000) - Jean-Paul Esselen *Good vs Evil (2000) - Agent Shaw *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999) - General Vega *Tannenbaum (1998) - Hunter #2 *Vengeance Unlimited (1998) - Colonel Oscar Ponce *Placebo Effect (1998) - Zac *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) - Javier Nuñez *Deadly Ransom (1998) - Luis Mendes *Nowhere Land (1998) - Walfredo *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1997) - Ramon Boharo *Cannes Man (1997) - Frank Rhinoslavsky *Rough Riders - 2 episodes (1997) - Sergeant Rafael Castillo *O. Henry's Christmas (1996) - Robby Gilliam *The Dark Dancer (1995) - Ramone *Red Shoe Diaries 5: Weekend Pass (1995) - Tommy *Top Dog (1995) - Mark Curtains *The Visual Bible: Acts (1994) - Stephen *Deadly Rivals (1993) - Bunny Wedman *Judgement (1992) - Jimmy Sollera *In the Heat of the Night (1992) - Ramon Salazar *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (1992) - Francois *Red Shoe Diaries (1992) - Tommy *Murder Blues (1991) - John Reed *A Star for Two (1991) - Gabriel Todd *The Old Man and the Sea (1990) - Santiago *Casablanca Express (1989) - Captain Franchetti *Indio (1989) - Daniel Morell *The Favorite (1989) - Adult Mahmud *Stradivari (1988) - Alessandro *Priceless Beauty (1988) - Peter *Miami Vice (1987) - Francesco Cruz *Platoon (1986) - Rhah *Quo Vadis? - 6 episodes (1985) - Marcus Vinicius LINKS For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *Fluent in English, Spanish, French, and Italian, he was a lover of world traveling. *He was brother to Lorenzo, Valentina, Alex A. and Danny Quinn. *His twin children were baptized by former Pope John Paul II. *Was an avid participant of extreme sports such as skiing, snowboarding, windsurfing, and free diving. *Was an accomplished biker, whether it be mountain bike or motorcycle. He reportedly cycled at least 300 miles a week. Category:Actors Category:Real People